Kim Family Series :: Your Photo
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Heechul nggak bisa menungkapkan perasaannya pada Hankyung. Hanya dengan mengambil foto Hankyung diam- diam dpat membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi ternyata kedekatannya dengan Hankyung membawanya kedalam sebuah masalah besar yang membahayakan nyawanya.. RnR..


**KIM FAMILY SERIES

* * *

**

Cast ::

**Kim Young Woon as Appa**

**Kim Jung Soo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

Figur ::

**Hankyung

* * *

**

**Sixth Story ::**

**Your Photo**

Pov :: Kim Heechul

" Kyuhyun! Mana kameraku!" Kudobrak kamar si magnae itu dengan keras hingga pintunya terbuka.

Ini masih jam lima pagi. Dan tentunya si magnae itu masih enak bermain- main di alam mimpinya. Dia benar- benar nggak tahu kalau aku lagi super sibuk dan kerepotan apa?

" Kyu!" Kutarik selimut tebalnya dan kutendang tubuh Kyuhyun. Nggak terlalu kencang sih, tapi cukup kalau untuk membuatnya membuka matanya.

" Noona! Apa- apaan sih pake tendang- tendang segala! Ini masih jam lima tau! Nggak punya jam apa dikamarnya?" Dumel Kyuhyun dengan tampang nggak kalah iblisnya denganku. Dia langsung duduk.

" Cepat mana kameraku?"

" Kamera apa?"

" Kamera yang kau pinjam kemarin! Aku butuh sekarang!"

Dengan masa bodoh Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya. " Tau. Sama Yesung hyung tuh. Cari sono ke kamar dia. Udah pergi! Aku masih ngantuk!" Sahutnya ketus.

Dasar adik kurang ajar! Tanpa banyak ngomel- ngomel aku berlari keluar kamar Kyuhyun dan membuka paksa kamar Yesung. Si kepala besar itu juga sama aja masih tertidur pulas.

" Bangun kau! Mana kameraku!" Kukeplak kepalanya.

Yesung langsung tersentak bangun dan menatapku kaget. " Noona.. Ini masih pagi banget.. Apa nggak ada waktu sampai jam tujuhan gitu?"

" Ah, jangan banyak ngomong. Aku butuh sekarang!" Kuarahkan tanganku ke Yesung untuk meminta kameraku. " Sekarang!"

Yesung bangun sambil terhuyung- hyung ke meja belajarnya. Diambilnya kameraku yang ada diselipan barang- barang nggak jelas diatas meja itu. Ia memberikannya kepadaku. " Foto- foto yang ada disini jangan sampai kenapa- napa, ya.. Aku dan Kyu belum sempat mencetaknya. Noona aja yang nyetak."

Nih orang udah minjem mau enaknya doang lagi. " Cetak saja kepalamu." Balasku sambil merebut kamera itu dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Aku nggak mau membuang- buang waktu. Aku harus segera sampai kesana. Dia menungguku.

" Heechulie, kau mau kemana?" Tanya umma yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku menatap umma sekilas lalu memakai mantel tebalku. " Aku mau mengambil gambar matahari terbit untuk pameran nanti."

" Sendirian?"

Aku menggeleng. " Sama Hankyung, umma." Aku tersenyum menatap umma. " Aku nggak ikut sarapan pagi. Jadi jangan tunggu aku, ya.." Kupeluk umma cepat. " Aku berangkat."

Umma balas tersenyum. " Hwaiting, Heechulie.."

Kubuka pintu depan rumahku. Aakh, udara pagi yang super dingin langsung menusuk tulangku. Seandainya nggak ada pameran foto itu, aku pasti masih tidur sekarang. Aku langsung berlari menyusuri jalan setapak dan naik lebih tinggi kedaerah perbukitan.

Rumahku berada di daerah perbukitan yang sekarang menjadi daerah yang sejuk. Makanya udara pagi disini jadi lebih dingin.

Aku sudah sampai di atas bukit yang hanya dihiasi dengan padang rumput hijau dan beberapa pohon- pohon rindang. Kulihat ada sebuah motor bersandar di dekat palang bukit. Dan seorang namja tinggi sedang menatap lurus kedepan. Memandang langit yang masih gelap.

" Hankyung!" Aku langsung berlari kearahnya.

Hankyung itu temanku, namun kami beda jurusan. Ia belajar di jurusan drama dan sastra musik, sedangkan aku fotografi. Namja itu menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum manis menatapku. " Pagi." Sapanya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali dan berdiri disampingnya. " Bener- bener deh. Mau ngambil kamera sendiri aja ribet banget. Maaf kalau kau menunggu lama disini sendirian."

" Memang kenapa kameramu?"

" Kemarin dipinjam Kyuhyun, katanya ada festival olahraga disekolahnya, dia mau mengambil foto sekalian mengambil foto pacarnya. Saat kupinta malah katanya ada sama Yesung. Merepotkan aja.."

Hankyung tertawa geli. " Adik- adik yang baik.."

Kutatap dia bête. " Sangat baik." Balasku ketus. Aku langsung menarik kamera yang kugantungkan dileherku dan mulai mengutak- atiknya.

" Yakin mau foto matahari terbit?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tetap fokus mengecek gambar yang kemarin diambil Kyuhyun. Ada gambar murid- murid. Mungkin teman sekelasnya. Lalu gambarnya bersama seorang yeojya yang cantik. Ini pasti pacarnya, terlalu manis kalau untuk si magnae menyebalkan itu. Lalu banyak foto Yesung dengan Wookie dan Kibum yang lagi berduaan sama namja yang sepertinya difoto secara diam- diam. Eh, siapa namja yang kelihatan cool itu? Pacar baru Kibum yang waktu itu dia ceritakan, ya?

Hankyung berdecak kagum saat melihat foto- foto itu. " Adik- adikmu semuanya sudah punya pacar, ya?"

Kututup kameraku sambil memukul lengan Hankyung. " Biarkan aja. Aku nggak perduli."

" Kau sendiri, mana pacarmu Heechul?" Ia tertawa menggodaku sambil mengacak- acak rambutku.

Aku mengelak dan merapihkan rambutku. " Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku nggak punya pacar."

" Kau ini kan cukup populer diantara namja. Banyak yang mau menjadikanmu objek foto mereka. Kau saja yang terlalu selektif mencari pacar. Jadi keduluan adik- adikmu, deh.."

Kutatap dia bête. " Kita mau mengambil gambar atau membicarakan tentangku, sih?"

" Dua- duanya." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

" Pergi kau sana. Aku bisa sendiri!" Seruku kesal sambil menggeser posisiku menjauh dari Hankyung. Aku benar- benar nggak suka kalau dia menggodaku dalam urusan seperti ini. Karena dia nggak tahu apa- apa!

Dia nggak tahu apa- apa dengan perasaanku!

" Ah, jangan marah.. Oke, aku minta maaf, deh.." Ia masih tertawa dan berjalan mendekatiku lagi. Kulirik dia membuka syalnya dan melingkarkannya dileherku.

" Kenapa? Nggak dingin, kok!" Seruku. Wajahku terasa panas. Wajah Hankyung terlalu dekat dihadapanku.

Hankyung hanya tertawa kecil. " Pakai saja. Nggak dingin apanya? Kau menggigil tau."

Masa? Kayaknya aku nggak menggigil. Dari syal itu tercium aroma minyak wangi yang dipakainya. Wanginya nggak menusuk, tapi lembut. Aku suka aroma ini.

" Sebentar lagi terbit, tuh." Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit luas lagi. Seberkas cahaya sudah mulai tampak. " Cepat ambil. Aku tunggu disini aja biar nggak mengganggu."

Aku memangguk sambil membuka penutup lensa kameraku. Aku sedikit mundur kebelakang dan menjauh dari Hankyung. Kutatap langit gelap yang sekarang mulai dicampur dengan semburat oranye yang pekat.

Kuarahkan kameraku kearah langit. Sebentar lagi. Aku hanya butuh waktu yang pas untuk mengambil gambar.

Semburat oranye itu semakin terang hingga warna hitam mulai terlihat cerah. Kontras alam yang luar biasa indah. Itulah kenapa aku sangat menyukai dunia fotografi. Aku langsung mengambil beberapa gambar untuk pemandangan itu. Dari sudut depan, sedikit mengarah kesamping. Dan kutambahkan objek pohon di gambar berikutnya.

Kutatap langit itu. Dan kulirik Hankyung yang sedang membelakangiku menatap fajar.

Kuarahkan kameraku diam- diam kearahnya. Dan kuambil beberapa gambarnya. Sebelum ia menengok, aku langsung menurunkan kameraku.

Aku dapat fotonya lagi. Orang yang selama ini ada di hatiku. Dialah alasan kenapa aku menolak semua tawaran orang menjadikanku objek foto mereka. Dia alasan kenapa aku nggak terlalu memperdulikan orang- orang yang menyukaiku.

Hankyung.

Aku mencintaimu.. Tapi apa kau bisa paham akan perasaan ini? Aku nggak bisa menebak apa yang ada didalam pikirannya terhadapku. Sama sekali nggak tahu. Karena itu aku takut mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku takut kau menolakku dan pergi menjauh dariku.

Aku langsung berlari ketempat Hankyung. " Sudah." Ucapku.

Hankyung menoleh kearahku. Langit malam benar- benar sudah digantikan oleh fajar. Warna oranye itu semakin jelas menyelimuti seoul.

" Pulang sekarang?" Tawar Hankyung.

Aku menggeleng. Udara diatas bukit pagi hari itu sangat sejuk. Aku suka berlama- lama disini. " Aku akan disini sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Hankyung terdiam. " Aku sih santai aja." Ia merunduk dan duduk direrumputan sambil memandangi langit.

Aku duduk disampingnya namun membelakangi langit karena bersandar di palang bukit. Kucek lagi gambar- gambar yang tadi kuambil. Sempurna. Apalagi gambar Hankyung.

" Aku mau lihat, dong." Hankyung hendak menarik kameraku namun aku langsung memasukkannya kedalam tasku. Dia cemberut menatapku. " Aku mau lihat."

" Foto yang berhasil diambil para fotografer itu nggak boleh dilihat orang sebelum dicetak."

Dia mendengus bête. " Itu kan hanya kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Sungutnya.

Aku cuma bisa nyengir. Maaf- maaf saja Hankyung. Kalau kau lihat, semua perasaanku bisa terbongkar. Itu benar- benar nggak boleh terjadi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku masuk kedalam dapur. Kulihat umma sedang mencuci piring. " Umma, yang lain sudah berangkat?" Tegurku sambil duduk dikursi makan dan mengambil roti yang masih ada dipiring.

Umma menatapku sekilas lalu sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai itu. " Iya."

Aku berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk. " Nanti malam aku juga pulang telat. Aku harus mencetak foto- fotoku dulu diapartemen Hankyung."

Umma mengelap tangannya dan melepas apron yang sejak tadi dipakainya lalu menggantungkannya dipinggir wastafel. " Memang akan pulang jam berapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil kembali duduk dikursi makan. " Aku keluar dari kampus jam empat sore. Dan ada beberapa persiapan untuk pameran. Ah, mungkin aku akan pulang sangat terlambat."

Umma menatapku ragu. Aku mengerti arti dari tatapan umma itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku yeojya, Hankyung namja. Pasti dia sulit membiarkanku berada bersama namja diapartemennya sampai larut malam. Sama seperti Yesung dan Wookie yang sekarang sudah resmi pacaran. Umma dan appa benar- benar mengawasi mereka dengan ketat.

Kenapa mereka se-protektif ini? Apa mereka nggak pernah muda?

Umma akhirnya mendesah. Sepertinya ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. " Baiklah." Gumamnya sambil duduk dihadapanku. " Tapi kau harus berhati- hati. Kalau bisa minta Hankyung-ah mengantarmu pulang."

" Umma, aku sudah dewasa, lho.. Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun. Memangnya waktu umma berusia sembilan belas tahun, umma nggak pernah pulang malam, ya?"

Umma hanya tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihat ada kesedihan dalam senyumannya. Ada apa dengannya? Kalau seingatku sih umma nggak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya sewaktu muda. Kalau ditanya juga nggak dijawab.

Apa ada sesuatu di masa lalu umma yang dia tutupi dari kami, anak- anaknya?

" Umma hanya nggak mau kau kena masalah diluar." Jawabnya lembut.

Aku nggak bisa membalas kata- kata umma. " Oh, iya umma.. Foto keluarga yang waktu itu kuambil sudah kucetak. Tapi masih di Hankyung. Mau dipasang nggak?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku nggak suka melihat wajah umma yang seperti tadi.

Umma memandangi sekeliling dapur. " Rumah kita sudah penuh dengan foto- fotomu. Apa mau dipasang di dapur saja?"

" Terserah umma saja. Aku sih nggak masalah." Jawabku santai sambil meminum habis jus yang tadi kuambil. " Aku ke kamar dulu, umma.." Ucapku sambil berjalan keluar dapur kearah kamarku.

Sebelum sampai kamar, pandanganku tertuju pada foto keluarga yang dicetak ukuran besar dan dipajang di ruang tengah. Saat itu aku masih berusia sebelas tahun. Adik- adikkpun masih kecil dan polos. Aku sangat suka foto itu. Karena foto itu yang membuatku ingin menjadi fotografer. Di foto itu, kami semua terlihat seperti sebuah satu keluarga yang hangat. Meski kami semua nggak memiliki hubungan darah.

Ya, kami semua nggak sedarah. Tapi buatku, mereka adalah keluarga yang paling sempurna. Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Tema tentang matahari terbit sudah banyak yang mengunakannya. Tapi gambar hasil jepretanmu memang yang paling sempurna." Gumam dosenku sambil mengecek kameraku. " Kenapa ada foto namja disini? Ah, Hankyung-sshi?"

" Foto iseng- iseng, kok.." Balasku sambil tersenyum santai. Mana mungkin dia mempermasalahkannya. Toh foto itu nggak ada hubungannya dengan pameran di kelasku nanti.

Dosen itu mengembalikan kameraku. " Sangat memuaskan, Kim Heechul. Kurasa fotomu akan mendapat suara terbanyak dalam pemilihan gambar terbaik nanti."

" Saya juga berharap begitu." Jawabku. " Baiklah, saya kembali dulu." Aku membungkukkan badan dengan sopan dihadapannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang dosen itu.

Hankyung sudah berdiri didepan ruangan itu. Bersandar di tembok, menungguku.

" Gimana komentarnya?"

Aku tersenyum puas. " Sangat positif. Kenapa kau disini? Apa nggak ada kelas?"

Ia tertawa. " Aku nggak bisa mengikuti pelajaran karena penasaran dengan tanggapan dosenmu tentang foto- foto itu. Jadi aku kabur, deh.."

Kupukul lengannya pelan. " Kau ini!"

" Ah, jadi mencetak foto- foto itu nanti?"

Aku mengangguk. Meski Hankyung nggak terlalu mengerti tentang dunia fotografi, tapi dia juga suka mengambil gambar. Makanya dia punya studio foto diapartemennya yang nggak terlalu besar. Karena dia tinggal sendirian, jadi nggak masalah.

" Baiklah, nanti aku jemput jam lima. Kau ada persiapan untuk pameran, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Pamerannya kan satu minggu lagi. Benar- benar harus dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin. Karena rencananya kelasku juga akan mengundang para orang tua mahasiswa untuk melihat pameran itu. Benar- benar saat- saat yang sibuk untuk seorang mahasiswi sepertiku.

Hankyung mengangguk- angguk mengerti. " Baiklah. Keputusan sudah didapat. Aku bisa belajar dengan tenang." Ia mengacak- acak rambutku lagi.

Aku mengelak seperti biasa. Aku nggak suka dia mengacak rambutku seperti ini. Sedangkan melihat reaksiku, Hankyung hanya tertawa kecil. " Sampai nanti sore." Gumamnya sambil berjalan kearah lain.

Kelas kami memang berbeda. Aku berjalan kegedung selatan kampus besar ini. Kearah fakultas fotografi.

Aku langsung berabung dengan teman- temanku yang sedang mengatur ruang aula untuk dijadikan tempat pameran foto itu. Ruang aula sangat besar dan bisa menampung lebih dari lima puluh foto. Karena ini pameran umum, semua mahasiswa difakultas ini harus mempersiapkan hasil foto masing- masing secara individu.

Aku nggak terlalu perduli fotoku akan diharai sebagai foto terbagus atau nggak. Aku hanya ingin berpartisipasi karena aku mencintai fotografi. Untuk urusan disuka atau nggak, itu urusan lain.

Aku nggak sabar menunggu jam lima. Karena aku bisa bersama Hankyung.

Meski hanya sebentar, itu cukup untukku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Gomawoyo.." Ucapku pada teman- temanku. Sudah hampir jam lima sore. Aku langsung memasukkan barang- barangku kedalam tas. Dan berjalan cepat keluar gedung fakultas.

Trrrtt.. Ponselku bergetar.

Ada pesan dari Hankyung.

" _Tunggu sebentar. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Mungkin sedikti telat. Tapi aku akan kesana secepat mungkin. __"_

Aku menghela nafas. Ah, dasar namja. Urusan apa, sih? Apa urusan dengan yeojya, ya? Begitu- begitu Hankyung cukup terkenal diantara yeojya. Dia itu ramah, baik pada siapapun dan anak yang lucu.

Aku berdiri didepan gerbang gedung kampusku. Kulirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan jam lima lewat sepuluh.

Lama banget sih urusannya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Tiba- tiba beberapa namja berbadan besar dengan mengendarai motor berhenti tak jauh dariku. Kupandangi mereka risih karena mereka memperhatikanku. Lihat apa sih? Menyebalkan sekali mereka!

Beberapa dari mereka berbisik- bisik. Tampangnya seram. Mau apa mereka? Apa mereka ada urusan denganku?

" Heechul!" Seruan Hankyung mengejutkanku. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan motornya disampingku. " Cepat naik!" Serunya sambil memberikan helm padaku.

" Eh, kenapa?"

" Cepat naik!" Perintahnya galak.

Aku menurut dan dengan cepat aku naik dibelakangnya lalu memakai helm itu. " Hankyung, ada apa?"

Hankyung nggak menjawab pertanyaanku. Wajahnya kelihatan bingung bercampur marah. Dengan cepat ia menjalankan motornya. Ia mengebut!

Aku langsung memeluk Hankyung sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik punggungnya. Ada apa dengannya? Aku menengok kebelakang. Orang- orang bermotor itu mengejar kami.

Siapa mereka?

Kenapa wajah Hankyung terlihat berbeda? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Hankyung mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang nggak kupahami. Bahasa Cina. Iya, Hankyung-kan orang Cina. Kadang aku lupa.

" Pegangan lebih kencang." Ucapnya.

Aku menurut. Dia pasti mau menaikkan kecepatannya. Dan aku benar! Aku serasa melayang dibelakangnya. Dia menukik cepat kesebuah jalan yang cukup sepi. Ini kan jalan pintas menuju apartemennya. Dan saat apartemennya mulai terlihat, Hankyung menurunkan kecepatan motornya.

Ia langsung masuk ke parkiran dengan tenang.

Kami turun dari motor. " Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanyaku bingung sambil melepaskan helm. " Siapa mereka? Apa mereka punya urusan denganmu?"

Hankyung lagi- lagi nggak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan lagi- lagi hanya tersenyum menatapku. " Nggak ada apa- apa. Aku akan keluar dulu beli makanan. Kau masuk duluan dan langsung ke studioku saja." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku.

Kutatap sosoknya yang semakin menjauh. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sudahlah. Kalau dia nggak berniat cerita, aku nggak mungkin memaksanya. Aku melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen itu dan langsung menuju lift. Apartemen Hankyung di lantai lima.

Lift berhenti di lantai lima. Aku melangkah bingung dan sampai diapartemen bernomor 341 itu. Langsung kutekan kunci tombol apartemennya. Suara mesin berbunyi dan pintunya bisa kubuka.

Kupandangi isi apartemen itu. Rapih.

Aku langsung menuju ke studio kecil Hankyung diruangan terpisah. Cahaya didalamnya benar- benar kurang. Tanpa banyak basa- basi aku mulai mengeluarkan kameraku dan mengambil filmnya. Aku harus cepat sebelum Hankyung masuk dan melihat fotonya ada di film ini?

Aku mulai mencetaknya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Hankyung masuk kedalam studio kecil itu. " Sudah?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya sekilas sambil menggantungkan foto terakhir yang baru kuangkat. " Sudah. Kau sudah kembali sejak tadi?"

Dia mengangguk. " Aku nggak mau mengganggu." Ia memandangi foto- fotoku. " Gelap disini, aku nggak bisa komentar, nih.."

Aku tertawa dan langsung mendorongnya keluar sambil membawa kameraku. " Yah, gelaplah.. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Hankyung tertawa kecil dan duduk di sofa. " Mau makan malam apa? Tadi aku hanya beli ramen. Mau masak itu aja, ya.."

Aku mengangguk. " Aku nggak sering makan ramen. Kau saja yang masak. Aku nggak bisa."

" Kau itu kan yeojya."

" Nggak ada hubungannya. Aku memang jarang membantu umma masak, kok!" Belaku.

Hankyung tertawa lagi dan membawa kantong plastik yang ada diatas meja menuju dapurnya yang berada diruangan yang sama. " Menurutku, fotomu akan banyak diminati orang deh."

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa. " Aku nggak perduli. Aku hanya ingin orang- orang melihat hasil karyaku dan menyukainya. Kalau mereka minat, itu hal yang lain lagi."

" Ciri khasmu banget, ya.." Gumamnya.

Ah, aku ngantuk banget karena tadi bangun terlalu pagi dan nggak sempet istirahat langsung ngerjain banyak tugas. Kupejamkan mataku. Aku mau tidur sebentar aja..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Heechul, bangun.." Kurasakan tangan Hankyung mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Kubuka mataku yang masih terasa berat. " Ah, aku ketiduran, ya?" Gumamku.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut. " Sudah jam sembilan, ramennya sudah keburu dinging, nih.."

Aku tersentak. " Ah, mian! Kenapa nggak dibangunkan aja tadi! Kau ini babo atau kelewat baik, sih.. Ramen dingin kan nggak enak!" Kurapihkan rambutku.

Hankyung tertawa geli. " Aku nggak tega, kau tidur pulas banget. Bahkan sampai mengigau segala."

Kutatap dia sambil menahan nafas. Mengigau? Apa?

" A-apa?"

Hankyung mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum menggodaku. " Rahasia, ah."

" Hankyung! Apa?" Ah, apa aku mengigau hal yang enggak- enggak. Apa aku menyebut namanya? Apa aku bilang hal yang aneh- aneh tentangnya? Aahh! Apa yang kukatakan saat aku tidur tadi.

Hankyung berjalan kearah dapur dan duduk dikursi. " Ayo makan dulu. Aku bohong, kok.. Ramennya masih hangat. Saat kulihat kau tidur, aku nggak jadi masak ramen. Jadi kutunggu kau siap untuk bangun baru memasaknya dan membangunkanmu."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku selamat dari ramen dingin. Tapi soal mengigau itu? Aaarrgghh!

Kami makan malam dalam keheningan. Hankyung terus membicarakan tentang foto dan masalah pameran nanti. Rasanya dia sengaja membicarakan hal itu terus menerus agar aku nggak punya kesempatan bertanya siapa namja- namja yang tadi mengejarnya.

Apa hubungan mereka dengan Hankyung?

Penasaran banget, nih..

Setelah selesai, aku yang mencuci piring. Kubiarkan Hankyung duduk santai dulu. Kan tadi aku yang sudah ketiduran.

Hankyung tertawa melihatku. " Kau tahu, kita udah kayak pasangan suami istri aja." Godanya.

Wajahku langsung panas lagi. Untung aja piring yang sedang kupegang nggak jatuh karena aku kaget mendengar ucapan namja ini. Dia itu memang senang menggodaku atau apa, sih?

" Jangan ngomong sembarangan kamu." Balasku ketus.

" Kenapa?"

Aku diam nggak menjawab. Karena aku bisa berharap semakin jauh kepadamu, babo! Dasar orang Cina yang polos.

Setelah selesai aku buru- buru mengambil tasku. Sudah malam, umma pasti khawatir. " Aku mau pulang sekarang."

" Tunggu, Heechul.. Biar kuantar!" Hankyung langsung mengambil mantelnya dan kunci motornya lalu menarikku keluar apartemennya dengan cepat.

Kutatap wajahnya yang kelihatan cemas. " Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi ekspresimu itu berubah- ubah.. Nanti cemas, nanti senang. Ada apa sih?"

Hankyung membalas pertanyaanku hanya dengan seulas senyuman dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Nggak baik yeojya cantik pulang sendirian malam- malam."

Lagi- lagi aku nggak bisa membalas ucapannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang aku yakin sudah memerah. " Terserah kau saja." Balasku cepat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berangkat kuliah jam sepuluh pagi. Aku nggak langsung menuju kampus. Aku sengaja pergi ke tempat percetakan untuk mencetak foto- foto Hankyung yang kuambil secara diam- diam. Aku nggak mungkin mencetaknya dirumah Hankyung, karena aku tahu dia pasti memeriksa semua hasil fotoku saat aku nggak ada.

Aku bukan orang yang bodoh. Aku pintar menyembunyikan perasaanku terhadapnya.

Kuberikan filmku kepada penjaga toko percetakan itu. " Semua yang ada disini dicetak, ya." Gumamku. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, adik- adikku sudah berpesan agar aku sekalian mencetak foto mereka.

Lihat aja, akan kumintai bayaran lebih atas hasil jasaku ini. Sudah kamera gratis, film gratis, mau ongkos cetak gratis juga? Jangan harap, ya..

Aku langsung naik bus menuju kampusku. Aku harus mengambil foto- fotoku yang ada di Hankyung, jadi aku pergi ke fakultas sastra musik. Hari kamis, Hankyung pasti ada disana.

Tebakanku meleset, aku memperhatikan para mahasiswa yang sedang memainkan berbagai alat musik lama dan modern. Hankyung nggak ada disini. Dimana dia?

" Ah, Heechul-ah.." Seorang namja berlari kearahku.

Kutatap dia malas. " Nae?"

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam amplop coklat dan menyerahkannya padaku. " Ini titipan dari Hankyung-ah untukmu. Dia berpesan, semua fotonya sudah disini. Dia nggak akan ke kampus hari ini."

" Dia kemana?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil amplop itu dan membungkuk terima kasih sebenatar. " Gomawo.."

Namja itu menggeleng. " Dia nggak bilang mau kemana."

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kubuka amplop itu dan kulihat semua fotoku sudah lengkap. Ada secarik kertas didalamnya. Kuambil dan kubaca surat kecil dari Hankyung itu.

_Heechul, kalau kau bertemu dengan segerombolan namja yang kemarin. Jangan bertanya macam- macam dan langsung lari saja. Kau mengerti!_

Aku semakin bingung dengan Hankyung. Berarti ada sesuatu diantara mereka, kan? Apa hubungan mereka dengan Hankyung? Apa mereka alasan Hankyung nggak datang ke kampus hari ini? Aku benar- benar penasaran, nih..

Tapi Hankyung bilang, kalau aku betemu aku harus langsung lari. Apa maksudnya orang- orang itu akan menemuiku? Ah, nggak mungkin. Aku saja nggak mengenal mereka. Tapi kalau mereka punya urusan dengan Hankyung dan mereka tahu aku dekat dengannya, itu artinya aku berurusan dengan mereka!

Apa itu alasan kenapa Hankyung menyuruhku langsung lari?

Berarti ada kemungkinan aku dalam bahaya, ya?

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Hankyung. Kutunggu beberapa saat, nggak ada jawaban. Kemana dia? Apa dia sedang sibuk?

Nggak beberapa lama kemudian, ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkat telepon dari Hankyung.

" Hankyung! Kau dimana?"

Nggak ada jawaban. Tapi masih menerima panggilanku.

" Hankyung!" Ulangku.

Tlek. Tiba- tiba mati.

Ada apa ini? Perasaanku sumpah nggak enak banget! Hankyung kenapa?

Trrrt.. Ponselku bergetar. Pesan dari Hankyung.

" _Aku ada di depan kampus."_

Aku langsung tertegun. Kalau dia di depan kampus kenapa diam saja? Kenapa nggak langsung masuk ke dalam? Dia itu kenapa sih?

Aku langsung memasukkan kamera dan amplop coklat itu kedalam tasku dan berlari keluar gedung kampus. Ah, Hankyung ini maunya apa, sih?

Aku sudah sampai di depan kampus. Kutengok ke segala arah. Nggak ada Hankyung disini. Dia dimana? Katanya ada disini.

Kuambil lagi ponselku. Lebih baik kutelepon dia lagi aja. Dia pasti jawab, kan? Kalau nggak dijawab setidaknya suara dering ponselnya akan kedengaran olehku. Itu kalau dia ada disekitar sini..

Coba aja, lah..

Kutelepon Hankyung. Nggak ada jawaban. Dia kemana.

Sret! Tiba- tiba aku tersentak saat kurasakan ada seseorang yang merengkuhku dari belakang dan membungkam mulutku dengan sapu tangan beraroma asing. Aku meronta namun orang itu memegangiku dengan kuat.

Akh, aku mengantuk.. Sangat mengantuk.. Sial! Ini obat bius…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kubuka mataku. Kutatap sekelilingku.

Aku dimana? Kelihatannya seperti gudang. Banyak box kayu disekelilingku.

Sakiit.. Aku berusaha bergerak tapi nggak bisa. Kutatap diriku yang duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang sedikit reot. Kedua lenganku diikat dibelakang kursi. Kakiku juga diikat. Aku diculik?

Siapa? Siapa orang yang berani menculikku? Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?

" Jadi dia yeojya yang selama ini dimaksud Hangeng?" Seorang bertubuh besar masuk kedalam gudang itu bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Diantaranya beberapa orang yang waktu itu mengejar kami.

" Hangeng memilihnya dan meninggalkan kita.."

Hangeng? Siapa Hangeng? Memilihku? Apa hubungannya denganku?

" Dia seorang mahasiswi fotografi." Seseorang menarik tasku dan mengambil kameraku dari dalamnya.

" Jangan sentuh kameraku!" Seruku marah.

Mereka pasti berniat buruk!

Orang yang berdiri paling depan, aku tahu dia pasti bos orang- orang besar ini. Ya, orang itu mengambil kameraku dan melihat isinya. Filmnya sudah kutitipkan di toko, sih.. Tapi tetap saja kameraku dalam bahaya!

Dia mengutak- atiknya. Aku rasa dia sedang mencoba memeriksa gambarnya. Ia menatapku lalu melempar kameraku pada teman dibelakangnya.

" Akh!" Aku benar- benar kesal. Kameraku main dilempar- lempar aja! Apa mereka nggak tahu berapa harga kamera yang dibelikan appa sebagai hadiah saat aku lulus dari SMA itu? Itu nggak bisa dihargai dengan uang!

" Lepaskan aku! Apa mau kalian padaku!" Sentakku muak.

Orang yang tadi berdiri di depan melangkah kearahku dan mengangkat wajahku. " Kau adalah kunci agar Hangeng datang kemari."

" Hangeng? Siapa dia? Aku aja nggak kenal!"

Orang- orang itu tertawa. " Kau nggak kenal Hangeng? Ah, itu wajar. Mungkin kau mengenalnya sebagai Hankyung."

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar nama Hankyung. " Apa hubungan kalian dengan Hankyung?" Tanyaku gemetar.

Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Hankyung..

" Jadi kau benar- benar nggak tahu?" Orang itu menatapku sangar sambil menyeringai. " Hangeng atau yang kau kenal Hankyung itu anggota kami. Dia keluar dan meninggalkan kami karena kau!"

Aku menelan ludah. Anggota mereka? Mereka kelihatan seperti berandalan tingkat atas. Jadi Hankyung juga sama seperti mereka? Hankyung yang manis dan baik hati itu? Itu mustahil!

" Kau bohong.. Hankyung nggak mungkin sama dengan kalian.."

Orang itu tertawa keras lalu menempeleng kepalaku kasar. " Babo!"

Akh, leherku sakit.. Kutatap dia sangar.

" Gara- gara yeojya sepertimu Hankyung keluar dari sini. Padahal dia asset yang berharga. Disaat kami menyuruhnya kembali, dia justru menantangku. Itu membuatku muak!" Orang itu merebut tasku dan mengambil amplop coklat lalu menarik foto- fotoku.

" Itu milikku! Jangan sentuh!"

" Sampah!" Dengan cepat dia merobek- robek fotoku.

Aku membeku. Kutatap dia marah. " Kubilang itu milikku, sialan!" Aku berdiri sekuat tenaga dan menerjang orang bertubuh besar itu hingga jatuh.

Kakiku sakit tertimpa kursi.

" Yeojya brengsek!" Namja itu mendorongku dan tubuhku tersaruk kesamping bersama dengan kusri itu.

Sakit banget...

Namja lainnya mengangkat kursi berserta tubuhku dan membenarkan posisinya. Kutatap mereka. " Dasar namja brengsek!" Seruku.

__Here we go~ mwol deon baral geotdo eobseo nan sesangi cham salmanhae__

Namja yang tadi kuserang meraih ponselku yang berbunyi. Dia menangkat namun nggak menjawab. Lalu tiba- tiba dia melirik kearahku sambil menyeringai.

Aku menelan ludah. Perasaanku nggak enak. Apa jangan- jangan itu Hankyung?

" Dia ada padaku." Jawabnya.

Ah, aku yakin itu Hankyung!

Namja itu tertawa. " Aku ada ditempat biasa. Kau datang saja kesini kalau ingin mendapatkan yeojya itu."

Kugigit bibirku menahan emosi. " Dasar brengsek! Kau sengaja menculikku untuk menjebak Hankyung!"

" Diam!" Seorang namja menarik wajahku kebelakang secara paksa.

Namja yang mengangkat telepon itu langsung mematikan ponselku dan menatapku sangar. " Apa kau tahu, Hangeng adalah orang terkuat di geng kami. Dia itu asset berharga, tapi lebih tertarik pada yeojya tengil sepertimu."

Kutatap dia jijik. Dia sangat membuatku muak! Ah, fotoku.. Kupandangi kertas yang kini sudah bertebaran dilantai kotor itu dalam wujud potongan kecil. Foto untuk pameranku.. Hancur semuanya..

" Aaaarrggghhh!" Jeritku mengeluarkan semua amarahku.

" Bungkam dia!" Seru si namja bregsek itu.

Aku meronta saat seorang namja menyiapkan selotip untuk menutup mulutku. Namun namja lainnya menahan kepalaku kasar dan akhirnya mulutku dibungkam.

Sialan kalian semua! Aakkhh!

" Hangeng akan datang disini. Kita habisi dia.."

Aku menatapnya dengan nafas tercekat. Hankyung.. Hankyung..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kutatap suasana di gudang itu. Aku nggak tahu jam berapa sekarang, mungkin sudah sore atau malam. Gudang tertutup ini hanya disinari beberapa lampu neon besar diatasnya. Nggak ada cahaya yang masuk dari luar.

Umma pasti khawatir..

Appa pasti cemas..

Adik- adiku.. Bagaimana kalau aku nggak bisa pulang lagi?

Hankyung..

Aku sudah lelah meronta- ronta. Kini aku hanya duduk pasrah. Menunggu Hankyung yang aku tahu dia pasti akan datang. Gudang ini kosong. Aku hanya sendirian.

" Heechul!" Hankyung membuka pintu gudang itu secara paksa dan tercekat saat melihatku. Ia berlari kearahku dengan tatapan sangat panik. " Heechul!"

Kutatap dia shock. Dia sudah ada disini.. Hankyung..

Hankyung berusaha membuka ikatan kakiku. Tatapan mataku tertuju pada seorang namja dibelakang Hankyung yang membawa balok kayu besar.

Hankyung! Awas! Aku langsung bergerak panik. Aku ingin menjerit tapi aku nggak bisa! Aaarrggh! Hankyung!

" Ada apa, Heechul?" Ia menatapku bingung.

Kutatap dia. Lalu aku menatap kebelakangnya. Ada orang dibelakangmu!

Bugh! Orang itu memukul Hankyung.

Aku tersentak.

Hankyung langsung tersungkur. Kepalanya berdarah. Akh, kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Hankyung.. Dia terluka! Aku bisa apa..?

Hankyung menatap namja itu sangar. " Jun Hoo!" Serunya marah dan tanpa memperdulikan lukanya dia menerjang namja itu. Akhirnya beberapa namja yang lain keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyerang Hankyung.

Akh.. Hankyung jatuh! Dipukuli! Tubuhnya penuh luka.. Tapi dia masih berusaha bertahan dan masih sanggup memukul orang- orang itu jatuh. Dia memang sangat kuat. Apa dia Hangeng? Bukan Hankyung yang ramah dan baik hati..

Matanya yang marah membuatku takut.

Setidaknya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kutatap botol minuman yang ada dibox kayu disampingku. Aku menerjang box kayu itu dan botol minuman itu pecah.

Nggak ada yang perduli dengan keadaanku. Mereka sibuk melawan Hankyung. Itu bagus. Lenganku perih. Pasti terkena pecahan botol itu.

Aku nggak perduli. Kuambil satu pecahan itu secara asal karena aku nggak bisa melihat pecahannya dibelakangku. Dengan perlahan kugesekkan ke tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku.

Nggak mudah tentunya. Sekali- kali kurasakan pecahan itu mengiris kulitku dan aku langsung merasakan perih dan sesuatu mengalir dari lenganku. Aku nggak perduli dengan luka ini. Aku harus bisa melepaskan diriku sendiri!

Kutatap Hankyung yang sudah nggak beraturan. Wajahnya penuh luka dan darah. Hankyung.. Kumohon bertahanlah.. Aku nggak tahu apakah aku bisa menolongmu.. Tapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu..

Tas! Tali yang mengikat tanganku putus!

Aku langsung menarik potongan yang lebih tajam dan memotong tali yang mengikat kakiku. Tanganku sudah penuh dengan noda darah. Aku nggak perduli sama sekali! Aku hanya ingin menolong Hankyung!

Tali di kakiku putus! Aku langsung membuka selotip yang membungkamku.

Kuambil sebuah balok kayu dan aku memukulkannya keseorang namja yang berada didekatku. Namja itu langsung tersungkur. Dan orang lainnya menatapku kaget. Begitu juga Hankyung.

Aku nggak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Aku berlari maraih tasku dan mengambil ponselku didalamnya.

" Hentikan yeojya itu!" Seru seseorang.

Beberapa namja berlari kearahku. Salah seorang diantaranya yang tadi kupukul. Dia mengambil balok kayu yang tadi kugunakan. Dia akan membalasku.

" Jangan sentuh dia!" Hankyung menarik namja yang mengambil balok dan melemparkannya hingga terjerembab menabrak box- box kayu didalam gudang. Hankyung menatapku. " Pergi dari sini!"

Hankyung menyerang namja- namja yang tadi mau mendekatiku tanpa ampun. Padahal ada sekitar lima belas orang disini, ia melawan semuanya sebisa mungkin.

Aku memakai ponselku untuk menelepon. " Ah, polisi!" Seruku.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam gudang itu menatapku kaget.

" Aku disekap disebuah gudang! Mereka menyekapku! Kumohon lacak keberadaanku dan selamatkan aku!" Seruku cepat dengan panik.

Namja- namja itu menatapku marah. " Yeojya sialan!" Seru si bos.

" Heah!" Hankyung menerjang bos berbadan besar itu sekuat mungkin dan memukul wajahnya tanpa ampun.

" Kumohon cepat!" Seruku lagi lalu mematikan ponselku.

Semua berandalan itu menatapku marah, geram dan seakan- akan ingin menghabisi nyawaku saat itu juga.

Aku tersenyum menang. " Kalian nggak akan lepas.."

" Sialan kau!" Seorang namja menyerangku. Dan menarik tubuhku secara kasar.

Aku tersentak di genggamannya. Nggak bisa berkutik. Dia terlalu kuat. Kulihat Hankyung menatapku kaget. " Jangan pikirkan aku!" Seruku secepat mungkin.

" Jangan macam- macam kau!" Seru namja itu sambil menamparku.

" Heechul!"

Nggak ada satupun yang boleh menamparku! Kutendang namja itu dibagian alat reproduksinya. Dia meloncat kaget dan langsung terjatuh. Aku berlari menjauhinya. Dan tiba- tiba kurasakan tangan seseorang menarikku.

Aku menoleh kearah Hankyung yang sudah menggenggam tanganku dan memaksaku berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari gudang itu.

" Bos, dia kabur!"

" Biarkan saja! Kita harus lari sebelum polisi datang!"

Aku terus berlari mengikuti langkah Hankyung. Untung tadi aku mengambil tasku, jadi semua barang- barangku nggak ada yang ketinggalan. Selain foto- fotoku yang sudah hancur berantakan.

Hankyung mengambil motornya yang diletakan tak jauh dari gudang itu. " Cepat naik!"

Aku menurut.

Dia langsung ngebut meninggalkan gudang itu. Selama diperjalanan kami semua diam. Dan sebelum sampai dirumahku, Hankyung menghentikan motornya. Ia diam tak menoleh. " Kau terluka.." Bisiknya.

Kutatap lenganku yang tergores dan berdarah. " Aku baik- baik saja daripada kau yang terluka parah."

" Bukannya sudah kubilang lari kalau bertemu mereka!" Seruan marah Hankyung membuatku terpaku.

Dia marah..

" Harusnya kau nggak tahu hal ini! Sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan setelah tahu? Kau pasti merasa muak saat tahu aku sama dengan mereka!"

" Aku nggak berpikir begitu!"

" Tapi kau sekarang tahu hal itu!"

Aku kembali diam.

" Kau akan bilang apa pada orang tuamu?" Tanyanya. Suaranya kembali datar tanpa emosi.

" Aku.. Akan bilang kalau aku terluka saat mempersiapkan peralatan pameran.." Jawabku.

Hankyung diam sejenak. " Turunlah.."

Aku diam dan menurut. Perasaanku kalut.

Hankyung menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Selamat tinggal, Heechul.." Ucapnya sambil menjalankan motornya dan meninggalkanku.

Aku terpaku ditempatku berdiri. Selamat tinggal? Selamat tinggal…? Aku melangkah perlahan menuju rumahku yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Kubuka pintu rumahku perlahan dan berjalan masuk.

" Heechulie!" Jeritan histeris umma membuatku tersadar. Kutatap umma.

Umma menghampiriku dengan panik. " Ada apa? Kenapa kau terluka sebanyak ini, chagiya? Apa yang terjadi? Ah, Young Woon-ah! Yesungie! Kibummie! Wookie! Kyuhyunie! Cepat kesini!" Serunya.

Aku langsung memeluk umma. " Umma.." Panggilku. Aku mulai menangis.

" Ah, kau pasti kesakitan? Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu.. Tenanglah chagiya.."

" Ada apa?" Appa dan saudara- saudaraku menghampiri kami dengan panik.

Kupeluk umma semakin erat. Bukan umma.. Ini bukan rasa sakit yang kurasakan karena luka- luka ini. Rasa sakit ini kurasakan karena dia mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku harus berada dirumah selama dua hari. Pameran itu tinggal besok. Hari ini aku harus ke kampus untuk membicarakan tentang fotoku yang gagal kutampilkan. Selama dua hari itu Hankyung nggak menghubungiku. Aku berusaha menelepon ke apartemennya tapi yang jawab hanya mesin. Menghubungi ponselnya juga percuma, ponsel itu kan dipegang para berandalan itu.

Aku nggak menceritakan apapun pada umma atau appa. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka bisa khawatir padaku.

Aku masuk ke dalam toko percetakan. Aku ingin mengambil foto- fotoku.

" Atas nama Kim Heechul." Gumamku lemah.

Orang itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop lalu menyerahkannya kepadaku. " Maaf, nona.. Ada satu foto yang sedikit salah cetak. Kami mencetaknya tidak sesuai aturan. Apakah nona mau melihatnya?"

Kutatap dia sejenak lalu menangguk. Kok bisa salah ukuran?

Dia mengeluarkan selembar foto yang berukuran besar. " Ini."

Kulihat foto itu. Ah, foto Hankyung yang dulu kuambil saat ia sedang menatap matahari terbit. Kuambil dari sisi sedikit kesamping secara diam- diam. Fotonya nggak buram dan bagus.

" Apa nona akan mengambilnya juga?"

Kutatap orang itu. " Aku ambil juga."

Setelah selesai aku keluar dan kutatap foto itu. Foto namja yang menghilang selama dua hari semenjak kejadian waktu itu.

Hankyung yang ramah dan baik hati adalah Hangeng, orang terkuat di geng berandalan.

Aku masih nggak bisa mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi.

Pameran itu.. Aku ingin Hankyung datang dan melihatku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku nggak punya keberanian untuk datang keapartemennya dan bicara secara langsung dengannya. Aku terlalu kalut setiap mengingat kalimat Hankyung waktu itu..

Selamat tinggal..

Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku nggak jadi berpartisipasi dalam pameran karena fotoku hancur. Aku nggak bisa bertemu Hankyung.

Kutatap foto itu lagi.. Padahal aku belum menyampaikan perasaanku kepadanya.. Apa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini?

Aku nggak mau!

Kumasukkan foto itu kedalam tasku dan aku langsung berlari menuju halte bis. Aku harus sampai di kampus dan menemui dosen. Ada yang ingin kulakukan. Dan kuharap dia bisa menerima hal ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kami akan datang." Gumam umma sambil menepuk bahuku lembut.

Aku mengangguk. " Aku akan menunggu umma dan appa, ya.."

" Lalu noona, kau pakai foto yang mana? Bukannya kau bilang fotomu hilang semua?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Aku hanya tersenyum. " Kau boleh datang kalau mau tahu."

" Malas, ah.." Balasnya santai.

Aku tertawa. " Oke, banyak yang harus kupersiapkan. Aku berangkat dulu. Umma dan appa harus datang, ya." Aku menarik tasku dan berlari keluar dapur.

Aku keluar rumah dan berdiri diam didepan rumahku. Kuambil ponselku dan menghubungi apartemen Hankyung.

" Ini Hankyung. Maaf aku nggak bisa mengankat telepon. Tolong tinggalkan pesan." Ucap mesin penjawab.

Setelah bunyi bip sekali aku membuka mulutku. " Ah, Hankyung. Ini Heechul. Hari ini aku harap kau mau datang ke pameran itu. Ada foto yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu. Foto itu adalah isi hatiku selama ini. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Aku menekan ponselku sekali dan setelah bunyi pesan tersimpan aku menutup ponselku.

Aku nggak tahu Hankyung akan datang atau tidak. Tapi aku tahu dia akan mendengar pesanku. Aku percaya padanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wah, kenapa foto Hankyung-ah yang kau pasang?" Appa memandangi foto yang kupajang sambil senyum- senyum.

" Tapi dia image yang sempurna." Gumam umma.

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan umma. Untung dosen memperbolehkanku mengganti fotoku yang kubilang hilang dengan foto ini. Aku bersyukur karena tempat percetakan itu salah cetak ukuran.

" Lalu, mana Hankyung-ah? Aku belum melihatnya." Gumam appa.

Aku diam. " Dia akan datang, kok.." Ucapku.

" Baiklah, kami akan melihat foto pameran yang lain." Appa melangkah kearah foto lain yang dipamerkan bersama dengan umma.

Aku masih berdiri didepan foto itu. Menunggu objek dalam foto itu datang menemuiku.

Hankyung.. Kau akan datang, kan?

Jam tujuh malam, pameran akan segera ditutup. Appa dan umma sudah pulang. Aku sudah menyerah menunggu Hankyung. Dia memang nggak akan menemuiku. Dia sudah pergi sekarang.

Kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Aku menangis.

Hankyung.. Kenapa nggak datang?

Ruang pameran sudah sepi.

" Ah, Heechul-ah, kau masih mau disini?" Tegur seorang temanku.

Aku mengangguk. " Aku masih akan disni."

" Baiklah kami pulang duluan."

Kini aku benar- benar sendirian di dalam ruangan ini. Sendirian memandangi foto yang tak bernyawa itu. Air mataku mengalir lagi.

" Apa kau tahu aku menyukaimu..? Kenapa kau nggak datang..? Babo.." Isakku.

Aku jongkok sambil memeluk kakiku dan terisak. Hankyung babo!

" Hankyung babo! Babo! Babo!" Seruku kencang. Suaraku bergema.

" Mian.." Tiba- tiba kurasakan lengan seseoran memelukku dari belakang.

Aku tersentak namun nggak bisa menengok karena dia menahanku. Tapi aku kenal suara ini. Suara yang nggak akan kulupakan.

" Foto yang sangat bagus.. Aku suka fotomu.."

" Kau datang..?"

" Aku kan ada disini sekarang.. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, tapi aku nggak bisa menemuimu. Aku terlalu takut untuk menatapmu. Mianhaeyo.."

Kutarik nafasku. " Lalu.. Kau tahu kan.. Bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu?"

Hankyung mengangguk sambil mencium kepalaku lembut. " Kau pun paham bagaimana perasaanku, kan?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kusentuh lengannya yang masih memelukku. " Kumohon.. Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal lagi, Hankyung.."

" Aku tahu. Karena itu aku minta maaf. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu. Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya.." Janjinya dengan lembut tepat ditelingaku.

" Aku tahu.. Aku percaya padamu.." Jawabku penuh haru.

.

.

* * *

.

aahhh... akhirnya jadi!

oke! aq ngg bkal ngomong pnjang lebar..

serie brikutnya adalah last serie dengan pair kangteuk..

bai yg udah nunggu story itu, dimohon sabar, yaa... ^^

gomawo..

jangan lupa review-nya... ^^


End file.
